Shinobi's Shinigami
by ShiraChan-Desu
Summary: Two Captains, one lieutenant, the Chu. Exams and beyond. Positioned in a new world, the life is full of surprises. The innocent kids. The strange techniques. And furthermore, the arising conflicts between the countries. Enter, UNDERCOVER shinigami of the "Hidden Soul Village"! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: Important Poll on profile that will affect that path of the story! (Reconstruction?)
1. Mysterious Encounters

**Heeeellooooo everyone! **

**So I just decided to create this story because it has been practically bugging me how there's barely any stories about characters from Bleach who participates in the Chunin Exams. XD Be warned, I am not very good at writing action. Also, suggestions, comments, and advice are entirely welcome. I don't care about criticism. :I But anyway, onward to the new story!**

**Disclaimer: I will never, EVER, NEVER **_**EVER, **_**own BLEACH or NARUTO. And that is my final answer! Believe it! XD Sorry I copied you Naruto.**

**Chapter 1**

"What are the terms?"

"You must allow several of my students to participate in the event that will be taking place," said a familiar looking, _very _old man with an incredibly long, white beard and a wooden staff.

On the opposite side of the room sat another old-looking man; although not as old as the other. As he is currently wearing casual attire, it is guaranteed that this meeting was unforeseen. The second elder took his smoking pipe out of his mouth and blew out a small puff of smoke. "By 'event', you are discussing the Chunin Exams, am I correct?" the old man enquired.

He was answered by a barely noticeable nod of a scarred head.

"I see," he said, closing his eyes and putting his pipe back in his mouth. "May I ask who these participants may be?"

"There is no need."

He opened his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"My expectations are severely strict," he answered, turning his head side-ways to look over his shoulder. "Enter."

The flaps as his door fluttered open and there was a swift swish as the three specific 'students' entered in a flash. "These students will also double as the security, as well," the oldest man added.

The younger elder stared for a moment at the appearance of the three but composed himself after a while, saying, "You well know the risks of the Chunin Exams. Am I right to assume that everything is covered in case of an unfortunate incident?"

"It would be wise not to underestimate the people of our nation, Sarutobi."

The Third Hokage of Konohagakure scrutinized the 'students' before him, though not unpleasantly. Indeed, he could feel cold aura emitting from the direction of the students. He couldn't locate the source, but it was enough to know that they were not to be messed with. He wonders who these people are for a brief moment, but discarded the idea quickly. He would figure out these mysterious characters in his own way. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked back at the older man and hesitatingly nodded. "Do we have an agreement?"

The older also nodded with a grunt. "It is done. If there are any casualties in the security, it is not necessary to contact us. We will know."

"And what of your students?" he asked, gesturing to the three individuals.

"If they must return to their homeland, others will take their place. The same would occur if a fatal incident appears."

Sarutobi once again closed his eyes and took out his pipe, sighing. "I will have the necessary equipment and requirements ready by tomorrow. Do intend to stay if you like."

"That is not possible. But, as we have already reached an arrangement, I will allow these three to stay here and begin their duties," the oldest man said, standing up. "Do not disappoint me, Sarutobi." And then in a swish of the robes, he left as quickly as he came.

_That's what I'm supposed to say_, Sarutobi thought. _Put that aside…_ He looked back at the trio. The females of the group were exiting, leaving the male to acquire the information.

He was so young. Though the white hair sort of made him look otherwise, his overall stature had rejected the idea but allowed him to remain in the body of around a 13-15 year old teenager (AN: Yes, I made him taller. But seriously, he kind of looked about 13-15 to me when they showed up after they restored Ichigo's powers) But what was most interesting but significantly strange was the abnormal, teal eyes- eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul and carry wisdom beyond even his own years, which Sarutobi couldn't understand. He was generally impressed with how experienced he could tell they were just by looking at them. But he knew there was more to them than meets the eye. He just has to tread softly and observe to catch it. "So," he started, gaining the full attention from the white-haired youth, "shall we begin?"

**~The next day ~**

A certain raven-haired Shinigami walked down the road, deep in thought. Her Zanpakuto, Sode No Shirayuki, and her comfortable weight against her hip proved to be helpful to reassure her in this long-term mission.

Rukia Kuchiki put her hand on the cool hilt of her reflected soul's materialistic form.

She understood that the Central 46 and the Head Captain considered these strange humans…or rather… _shinobis_' conflicts a potential threat to this entirely different world.

She, along with two captains, had been chosen to act as observers, participators, _and _mediators of the Hidden Leaf Village.

According to the Shinigami who had secretly observed these villages, the Hidden Leaf Village was the most likely to accept the sudden alliance with an unknown and unseen land. The reasons, however, were classified. Of course, they could have had another captain lead the operation, but they couldn't afford three, extremely high ranks to be occupied by a year-long (or maybe even longer) mission. Two captains and a lieutenant was enough as it is.

Thankfully and confusingly, Captain Kurotsuchi had created special gigais for this mission- researched and finally created months after Ichigo Kurosaki lost his spiritual power. Because the humans in this world were more spiritual than normal and wielded many talents and powers, it would be safe to assume that they were at least compatible to a fifth-seat or higher and in some rare circumstances, a lieutenant-level with a limiter. By being in control of the upgraded faux body, they were allowed to use a limited amount of their Kido, including healing, to lessen the risks of hostile suspicion. Their strength, speed, and practically almost all of their other abilities were inserted inside their respective gigais. Being a lieutenant and captain(s), they were each given a limiter, but after some tinkering on Captain Kurotsuchi's part, it was created so that the limiter could be activated while in a gigai.

Therefore, the gigai was only created so that the users could be able to be seen by the humans with less reiatsu and to also only slightly lower their capabilities.

What has been really bugging her lately was the so-called Chunin Exams. She was absolutely horrified that they were not permitted to stop a fight to the death during the second test. The Hokage had advised that the shinobi participating in that event knew they were going to take the risk of being killed, and as a result, the Shinigami were not supposed to interfere if this incident were to occur.

Rukia looked back at a group of kids playing around. So innocent. So naïve. And so not prepared for the disasters that are most likely awaiting them in their future lives.

The angry and horrified yells of youngsters reached her ears and broke her out of her musings. She turned around abruptly towards the way she was headed. Over there. She broke off on a full run, adding a quick burst of shunpo, hoping an intruder hadn't broken in and started trying to harm individuals.

As she grew closer, she gradually started to identify what they were saying.

"-idiot! Don't provoke him!"

She slowed down, seeing as they were just kids. A girl with a shade of light pink hair was practically choking a boy with blonde hair who was about the same age. But when she looked more closely, it seemed as if the tallest out of the group was bullying one of the smallest by holding him up by his scarf. Rukia seethed inwardly, being reminded of her days living on the streets of Rukongai.

"After this short kid, the short kid over there is next," a 14-15 year old male with purple designs on his face stated, pulling back his fist.

The blonde-haired boy, now released, ran towards the taller boy, yelling, and "STOP!"

A small amount of blood spurted in the air.

A split second before she used shunpo to catch the falling boy, she noticed the small figure who threw the rock, sitting on a tree branch.

Konohamaru froze when he realized that he did not land on the ground- he landed in someone's arms. He looked up in surprise and saw a hardened, yet feminine face. His stomach lurched a little from the extremely fast speed she was going, but strangely, she landed on the ground without skidding from the momentum. "Who- who are you?" he choked out.

She didn't answer. She ignored him as if he didn't say anything.

The purple-patterned face scrunched up in minor pain while he his wrist. He twisted his head towards the direction of behind him and his companion to look at the person who interfered. _She's fast. _Which led him to wonder where she came from. Intense, violet eyes looked at him briefly before settling on something above him. He heard the sound of a pebble being bounced on a palm and he turned around to locate the source.

On one of the trees overlooking their 'gathering' was a black-haired kid, sitting and staring threat fully at the different genin while continuing to toss a rock in the air. "What do you think you're doing in our village?" he asked.

The pink-haired girl partly squealed and partially screamed out, "Sasuke-kun!"

There was a brief moment of silence as everyone's expressions changed; one face with a small blush, another with disgust, a face that just screams "show-off", and some others with admiration. Rukia's frown remained.

Newly dubbed Sasuke caught the rock and crushed it. "Get lost," he said, letting the dust from the rock fall from his hand.

Rukia rolled her eyes inwardly. There were many more people who were more intimidating than him.

"So cool~!" the sakura hair-colored girl, along with the other female child in the group had hearts in their eyes.

The tallest male of the group called out to Sasuke, "Come down here, kid."

His order was ignored. Pissed off, he continued, "I hate kids like you, who think they're so clever." He pulled off some of the wrappings of the item on his back and set it on the ground, ignoring his companion's protests. Before he could do anything else, however, a new voice from the tree spoke.

"Kankuro, stop."

A figure had silently appeared upside-down on another branch of the same tree as Sasuke. A boy with red-hair and disturbingly cruel eyes.

Rukia began to feel uneasy. She sensed a murderous reiatsu emitting from the boy…but it was separate from his own. She narrowed her eyes. They would have to keep an eye on him. Who knows what problems would arise in his presence? Though she had to admit, she is relieved that he broke up the fight that was about to ensue here.

**Aaaaaaand CUT!**

**Ok that went a little well. A little corny to me, but it was okay at least. Now, I can't really say anything else because 1) I have to start getting rid of my writer's block so I could continue on with my other stories, and 2) I'm exhausted. Spring Break feels so short right now. So anyways, Jaa Ne~!**

**-ShiraChan-Desu**


	2. Suspiciousness Affirmed

**Yay! I'm so excited~! I have to say though, it's going to be very challenging to follow the plot without overdoing it by making it feel too…familiar. Or something like that. I'll add twists every now and then. But anyway, now it's my turn to do this second chapter! The next day after I posted my first chapter, I immediately started on the second. X) Gosh, I've never felt so obsessed before.**

**Chapter 2**

"You're a disgrace to our village," the mysterious red-haired boy said.

Rukia cringed. Ouch.

All around her, she heard small sounds of shock, surprise, or unsurprisingly, fears erupt all around her.

"Why do you think we came all the way to Konoha for?"

"G-gaara," Kankuro said nervously. "I-I can explain..." He hesitated for a moment, but then gestured to the onlookers. "…these guys started it." He was about to continue but was cut off by his semi-glare.

"Shut up," Gaara said lowly, causing Kankuro to flinch and sweat under his gaze. "Or I'll kill you."

Rukia, now forgotten, widened her eyes. Because of this scene, she didn't notice that the small child once in her arms had already gone back to his friends, frightened of the dangerous-looking people. The way the red-haired boy said it…like he meant every word. Warning the Captains was now a top priority. She couldn't help but feel unease by the killing intent hidden behind his words. This boy was dangerous. There was no doubt about that.

"I-I was at fault," Kankuro reasoned, raising his hands. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Really, it won't."

Gaara turned his upside-down head towards the other genin. "Excuse him, you guys," he said. He and Sasuke stared at each other for a few seconds with slightly hidden interest. Right then, a fight was immediately planned for the future; both wanting to test each other's abilities.

Sasuke stood up to say something, but Gaara's figure reduced to sand and floated downwards next to the foreign genin (plural? :o) where he reformed. "Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." The other two nodded in agreement and started walking away.

Sakura stopped them. "Stop right there," she said.

They stopped. Without turning around, Temari, the blonde-haired lady, asked, "What is it?"

"Judging from your forehead protector, you're shinobi from the Hidden Sand Village, right?" When she was greeted with silence, she continued. "The Land of Fire and the Land of Wind have an alliance, but a treaty doesn't allow shinobi to enter each other's land without permission. State your purpose!" She reached for her pocket where she kept her Kunais. "Depending on your reasons, I will…"

They turned around. "'What you see is far closer than what you think,'" Temari recited. "Don't you know a thing?" She reached into her pocket and held up a card of some sort. "Look- this is a Traffic Pass."

Rukia unconsciously reached into her own pocket in the strange, modern clothes she wore to finger her own Traffic Pass. She didn't know where the Head Captain got them, but it was most likely the doing of Captain Kurotsuchi. Either that or it was stolen and modified.

"As you said," Temari continued, "we are Genin of the Hidden Sand Village from the Land of Wind. She put down her card. "We're here to participate in the Chunin Exams."

They _are participating in the Chunin Exams?_ Rukia thought. _Never mind 'they', but _he _is going to participate. _She inhaled sharply when a specific thought came to her. _He's going to get people killed! _Her mind suddenly flashed back.

**(Flashback) Yesterday…**

_The elderly Hokage sat at his usual spot in the tent, staring intently at the three positioned before him. Giving them a glance saying that his next words required their complete attention, he continued, "As you all should know, the Chunin Exams, or more specifically, the second task has many dangers throughout that time period. There will be no shinobi watching each and every one of them, so they will not be able to be saved if overcome by an imminent threat. The second task is all about survival, so it is expected that death would occur." He paused, looking at their faces for a reaction. "This is why I will not accuse you if you cannot save the unfortunate from their fate."_

_Rukia looked up, interrupting her sudden interest of the ground before her. On the inside, she was relieved. Which was followed by guilt of being relieved when human lives could be killed. Which was then followed by determination to save as many souls as she could._

_"As I have heard from your teacher, you three have special talents that have yet to be seen," he continued when they didn't utter a word. "I am grateful that your teacher has forbidden you to kill anyone without permission, but what will you do when you have no choice but to end the life of another? I don't suppose you could just call your superior to choose the right decision during a raging battle?" As he spoke these words, he saw the smallest of the three flinch- so small that it was barely noticeable _(AN: Yes, Rukia is now the smallest. If only by an inch or two. They're pretty much all the same height).

_There was a brief moment of silence as his words rang throughout the undercover Shinigamis' heads. Then…"It seems that you have misunderstood," the only male in the group spoke in a low voice. He looked up with a piercing gaze. "It is not that we are forbidden to execute an enemy; we are forbidden from executing an enemy without a formidable reason." He paused for a short moment to let the words sink in. "As for our powers, it is not possible for you to see it unless it is completely necessary for us to use it. They are not to be taken lightly, and we will not tolerate curious attempts to unveil our capabilities."_

_Hiruzen nodded after comprehending his response. "I understand. But you must not keep it hidden for long for the sake of your pride," he said. "War could be coming if we are not careful, and we will be at a slight disadvantage if we do not know our own strength."_

_The white-haired youth exhaled slowly. "You will have nothing to fear if we are by your side."_

**(End Flashback)**

"Now… who are you?"

A female voice once again broke through her wandered mind. Blinking to clear the haze of her eyes, Rukia looked around and noticed the absence of the three genin from the Hidden Sand Village. The children were all staring at her curiously and she smiled. "Me?" she asked, pointing at herself.

"Hah… never seen you around before," Konohamaru said, pointing at her. "Are you from another village?"

Rukia blinked. "Yes," she said slowly. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

The sakura hair-colored girl stepped forward once again, albeit with more friendliness than the first time. "Are you also a Genin?" she asked.

Rukia nodded. "From the accessory on your head, I could only guess that you are one too, right?" she also asked, already knowing the answer. It was confirmed when the girl nodded.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she introduced. She was silent as she waited for the others to introduce themselves.

Sasuke was staring at Rukia with barely enough interest; Naruto was picking his ear, and the three children had already left.

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms. "Jeez, you guys should at least introduce yourselves," she said. When she didn't get an answer, she punched Naruto on the head. "Hey, idiot, introduce yourself, dammit!"

Naruto held his head with tears pricking his eyes as the welt grew. "Ow!" he cried out. "What was that for, Sakura-chan?!"

"What for?! Don't you know your manners?!" she countered, towering over Naruto as her anger grew. "Introduce yourself!"

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away. "I don't see the point if we're going to introduce ourselves in battle before I beat her," he said. Apparently, he didn't think she was a worthy opponent.

Before anyone knew, said Shinigami had darted towards him and kicked him extremely hard until he landed roughly on the ground a yard away. "What was that, you little midget?!" she yelled out. "I dare you to say that again!"

Sakura has just gained respect for the foreign Genin. "Anyway, who are you?"

Rukia stopped mid-step as she was about to march over to the fallen Naruto. She turned her head to Sakura and immediately went into her 'friendly' mode. "Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you," she said with a semi-bow. "Me and my two other companions are going to compete in the Chunin Exams."

Sakura made an 'ah' sound. "Is this your first time?" she asked.

Rukia nodded. "Yes," she answered. "It is the first time for my other companions too."

Sakura cocked her head a bit to the side. "Where are they, may I ask?"

"I believe they are wandering this village so they won't get lost when they have to go somewhere." Or more like scouting the place to memorize the format. She looked at the unconscious figure a fair distance away. "Does that midget always act like that?" she asked.

Sakura sighed, "Every minute of every day."

Rukia smiled amusingly at the pink-haired girl. "You don't sound too happy."

"Of course!" she burst out, good-naturally. "Who would want to get stuck with that stupid idiot?! … Yes, he's _sometimes_ dependable and strong, but that's on rare occasions!"

Rukia gave a small laugh, but was cut short when her Soul Pager beeped. It is now only used to communicate with each other during their missions. Strangely enough, there have been no Hollows that have ever appeared in this realm. Perhaps it was due to the Shinobis' strong wills to pass on? No one would ever know. She opened the Soul Pager and read the message. They need to meet. She closed the phone and put it back in her pocket.

Her outfit includes a violet-colored shirt to match her eyes, and a simple black jacket that stretched out to her wrists. For more space for movement, she settled with regular, tight, black shorts that reached only to her mid-thigh. She also settled for the standard shinobi footwear, along with a small Chappy charm bracelet as an accessory. (AN: I prefer simple)

Rukia turned to Sakura. "Sorry, I have to go now, my comrades are waiting," she said. She ran past Sakura, and not a minute later, she heard her call out a farewell.

"See you later at the Chunin Exams, Rukia-san!"

**Chunin Exam Hall**

Hitsugaya averted his eyes towards the doors of the Chunin Exam Hall. The last people to come in were the last of the Genin who had just graduated from their Academy. He eyed them, identifying them as Naruto Uzumaki, the over-excited and sometimes over-confident blonde-haired boy, Sakura Haruno, the pink-haired girl with a short temper, and Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre. The Shinigami had been given the required information to keep an eye out on important people-including the two boys in that group.

Deciding to not mind the children, he looked down and stared, once more, at the forehead protector they were given. A metal plate attached to a white band. Engraved on the metal plate was the skull symbol that is featured on the Gokon Tekko (AN: The glove that Rukia uses once in a while on Ichigo to take out his Shinigami form. PS: If you want to see what it kind of looks like on their forehead protectors, look at the photo for this story. Or is it called avatar or avi? I'm not sure. .). If he was anyone else, he would've winced at how suspicious it looks, but he didn't. Sighing, he settled with tying it around his left arm so it wouldn't get in the way…that much.

Ignoring the looks directed at him since his entrance, he closed his eyes and started searching the reiatsu of the Genin for the source of his unease.

Sakura looked around. _There's so many people, are they all going to be taking the exam?_ She thought, panicking ever so slightly. _They all seem so strong._ A flash of white caught her eye, but when she looked back, she couldn't find it. Her first thought was Kakashi-sensei, but immediately discarded that idea.

Rukia looked up from her Soul Pager as she sat next to Captain Hitsugaya. When she saw who entered, she smiled and stood up, causing the captain to look up at her questioningly. Gesturing to the forming group at the entrance with her head, she watched as he followed that direction. Staring at them for a few seconds, he looked back at her and gave her an affirmative nod. She silently proceeded to use shunpo to get to the group.

Not even a few seconds later, she landed a few feet away from a certain pink-head. "Sakura-chan!" she called out, waving and stepping forward.

Said girl turned around and blinked in realization. "Eh, Rukia-san?"

Rukia smiled. "I'm glad you remember my name!" she said, becoming a part of the not-so-perfect circle formation.

Sakura returned the smile. "Well it _was_ just yesterday." She put a hand on her hip.

Naruto stepped forward and scrutinized Rukia's face. A minute passed as he continued to stare closer and closer, until he leaned back and put his arms behind his head. "You look familiar, have we met before?" he said.

Rukia's smile cracked.

Sakura hit him upside down on the head. "You idiot! She's the girl we met yesterday!" she yelled out, angrily. When she didn't get a reaction, she tried another approach. "The girl who beat you up."

That got a reaction. "Eeeeeeeeh?!" he burst out. He stared in horror at Rukia and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Her?! She's going to take the Chunin Exams, too?!"

Shikamaru Naru sighed, "Why else would she be here, Naruto?"

"Stay out of this, Idiot Trio," Naruto muttered.

"I told you to stop calling us that!"

"Whatever."

Rukia lifted her hands up in a calming gesture. "Easy, easy, calm down everybody," she said.

"She's right." Everyone looked at the direction where the voice came from. A man with ash-grey hair tied in a ponytail and onyx eyes protected by medium-sized circular glasses walked up to them. "You should also quiet down while you're at it. You're the nine rookies that just graduated, right? Fooling around with cute faces…jeez, this isn't a field trip."

Ino Yamanaka frowned. "Who are you to tell us what to do?" she demanded.

"Kabuto Yakushi. Also, you should look around," he said.

They did. In turn, they saw practically all of the faces of the shinobi glaring or staring at them in annoyance.

"See those people behind you? They're the Hidden Rain Village and they have a short temper. Everyone here is tense because the Exam is just beginning. I decided to tell you so you won't get picked on," he continued. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down while smiling in slight amusement. "Well, I guess it can't be helped since you're all rookies who don't know a thing." He opened his eyes. "Kind of makes me remember the old me."

His voice droned out of Rukia's ears. She looked around cautiously, feeling a small killing intent coming from the staring crowd. While she did this, she saw Captain Hitsugaya leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. She relaxed. The captain was already searching for it. A "poof" sound erupted nearby her. Looking back at the man named Kabuto, she watched as he lifted a finger from a card that he presumably got from the deck of cards in front of him. She widened her eyes as she looked at the card's contents. Miniature, green pillars in 3-D were scattered atop the cards to their respective places, showing the amount of people participating in each village. The pillars were connected to the bottom of the card where it showed the symbol of the villages and the exact amount in numbers.

A certain part of the card caught her eye.

There, on the corner of the card where it was the last in the row of village symbols, was a "?" above the number "3".

Rukia clenched her fists. It is about time when they will get suspicious. She was afraid something would happen like this.

Naruto found it after Kabuto explained the card. "Hey, Kabuto-san, why does that one have a question mark?" he asked, pointing at the symbol.

Kabuto blinked as if he just noticed it. Leaning forward to look at it closely, he gave a nod. "Good eye, Naruto," he said. "I have been wondering about that too." He looked up at the gathered children. "Looks like there will be newcomers from a new village in the Chunin Exams." He looked around. "Though I can't seem to find anyone who…" he trailed off when his eyes landed on Rukia.

She inwardly flinched.

"You," he pointed at her, triggering the kid Genin to pull their attention towards her. Sakura stared, confusingly, at Rukia's clenched hands. "I haven't seen you before…are you one of those new people?"

Rukia exhaled slowly. "Yes," she said, slowly and cautiously.

He widened his eyes a fraction of an inch. "Really?" he rhetorically asked. "They also sent a kid to join the Chunin Exams?" There was only a small amount of disbelief in his voice, but it was still there. "What about your other comrades?" When she didn't say anything, he asked another question. "I don't have your village's name. Mind telling me what it is?"

She narrowed her eyes. "The Hidden Soul Village," she murmured.

"What did you say?"

She cast an annoyed glance and drew herself up, talking in a louder tone.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki of the Hidden Village of the Soul."

**Stop it right there!**

**Yikes, that was longer than I expected it to be. :*) I'm so proud. XD Jk. Wow… corny I tell ya. "Hidden Soul Village" and the "Hidden Village of the Soul"… but it kind of has a nice vibe to it. Or is it just me? … Yeah, it's just me. But oh well. I can't wait until we introduce the third person! By the way, in case you don't know, the characters from Bleach have their new hairstyles or styles from the near end of the series. But anyway, I would be very happy if you would review! Once again, suggestions and comments are welcome. **

**I'm wondering though, should they wear their Shinigami uniforms, or should they just wear the casual style I have in mind for them? I'll let you guys think about it. Don't forget to give an answer!... Actually, I think I'm just going to go with casual. Less suspicious...so yeah.**

**Jaa Ne~!**

**-ShiraChan-Desu**


End file.
